glestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Coldfusionstorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glest! Thanks for your edit to the GIS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hofmic (Talk) 23:22, January 9, 2011 GIS Page Concerning your reply about the removal of contents on the GIS page, please note that while yes, the wiki is largly meant to contribute, also note that this only applies to meaningful content. If the content is, for example, an empty header (please do not create place holders, if you don't have content for that section, don't make the section until you do!) or a list of unorganized, poorly formatted tileset changes, which have no use to the reader of the page yet. As creator of the mod, you should fill in data actually related to the mod. Please see the Magic and Tech pages for good examples. Also, please read the Glest:Style guide. 21:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Placeholders Please do NOT make placeholders on the Glest Wiki. If you wish to test edits, please do so on a sandbox. If you have content for a page, feel free to add it, but placeholders that contain NO content are not permitted and will be given RfDs lasting 3 days. There's a few reasons for this. I shouldn't have to justify a generally accepted Wiki policy, but I will do so because you are creating a lot of placeholders. Firstly, it is negative viewing for the people who just want to view the wiki. They try and read a page, only to find it has no content at all but a bunch of headers. Secondly, it serves no purpose! The wiki appreciates granularity, but all articles need a purpose. An article with just headers serves no purpose until information is added. Of course, you state you plan to use them as placeholders for content? Do this by creating stubs. Stubs do NOT have empty headers, as those serve no purpose (create headers as you fill in content, not the other way around!). A stub is just a short, incomplete article. They are required to have the standard introduction paragraph (this should sum up the page's contents) but nothing else is required. Please place at the bottom of stub pages. On another note, I have modified the GIS page to have no bad headers, proper formatting, local links (these are important, please remember to use them. These are links to other articles. For example, if you say the map editor will be changed, make sure the first instance of Map Editor is a link to a page about the map editor.), etc. You can see a diff here to see the changes made. Finally, I must stress again, please read the Glest:Policies and Glest:Style guide pages. As well, Wikipedia has a far better number of policies and style guides than we have here, and many of them apply. While we are not wikipedia, and don't require references to information, no signatures, etc, many of their policies still apply and its a good idea to keep them in mind. Happy editing, 22:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC)